The Amusement Park
by SummerCapricorn
Summary: The gang goes to the amusement park. YAOI! Yaoi pairings: You'll have to find out. There is also going to be two alternative endings. Coming soon! For more info go to my profile.
1. Default Chapter

**Me:** Just some random plot I thought of, while trying to find ways to get out of bored state. And this will be a two or three chapters fic because I can't write too much on one chapter. Also, Yami has his own body. I'm too lazy to tell you in the fic.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yugioh or any of the characters.

**Warnings: **Death of Anzu(Yes! I hate her...That's why I'm going to kill her), yaoi, and hyperactive hikaris. And also a bit of oocness. IF YOU LIKE ANZU DO NOT READ THIS FIC! SHE WILL DIE IN THIS ONE.

**Pairings: **ALL YAOI! NO HET(S)! YOU'LL FIND OUT THE PAIRINGS SOON IN THE FIC! BUT NOT IN THIS CHAPTER!

**Rated:** T for ages 13+

**Summary: **Yugi invites Ryou and his yami (Bakura), Malik and his yami (Marik), Anzu (thefuggin'beach), Seto, Mokuba, and Joey to the amusement park. While at the amusement park a lot of things happen.

(Author's notes)

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

/Atemu to Yugi/

/Yugi to Atemu/

Bakura to Ryou

Ryou to Bakura

Marik to Malik

Malik to Marik

* * *

**Chapter 1: Calls and Invitations**

(**At the Kame Game Shop with Atemu and Yugi. Time: 8:00**)

"Atemu? I'm going to call everyone to see if they'd like to come to the amusement park with us. Do you mind?" A short and tri-colored hair teen asked the ex-pharoah of egypt, or so called Yugi.

"Of course not my hikari. Do what you want." The ex-pharoah replied.

"Thanks.

(**Ryou and Bakura's House. Time: 8:05**)

Ryou went over to the phone and picked it up since it was ringing, and Bakura didn't even bother to do anything. _'Somtimes, I just wish he could so something helpful.'_ He thought, but shrugged it off.

_"Hello, is Ryou there?"_ Yugi asked from the phone.

"Hello.This is he speaking. Can I help you?"

_"Oh! Hi Ryou. Are you and Bakura busy today?"_

"No. Why?"

_"I was wondering. Would you guys like to come to the new amusement park today, with Atemu, me and some others? I have a lot of extra tickets."_

"Sure, why not."

_"Cool! Um, see you at my house at noon, ok?"_

"Ok, see you then. Bye."

_"Bye."_

And with that, they both hung up with a 'click.' Ryou stretched and yawned, it was still 8:00 in the morning and he was still tired. He yawned again before heading up the stair to tell his yami to wake up.

When he reached their room(1) he gently tapped Bakura on the shoulder, but the other kept on sleeping. Ryou tapped on Bakura's shoulder again, but this time a bit harder. Yet still, his yami was still sleeping.

Ryou began to grow impatient and screamed into the yami's ear. "BAKURA! Wake up!"

That did it...

But before the tomb robber sat up, he growled in a low tone and glared at his hikari. "What! Is it that important that you had to wake me up from my slumber!"

"Yes, yes it is. Yugi called and asked if we would like to go to the new amusement park. Of course, I said yes we would and we have to be there by 12. So get up, take a shower, and dress. Or else.

"Huh. Or else what?" The tomb robber asked curiously.

"Or else, no 'fun' for two weeks." He replied, proud with himself.

"You wouldn't." Bakura said in a horror-filled voice.

"Oh, I would."

"Fine, you win." Bakura mumble unhappily. _'But I'll get my revenge tonight. Sweet, sweet revenge.' _He thought evilly.

(**Shifting to Marik and Malik's House. Time: 8:10**)

_**Briiing!**_

_**Briiing!**_

"Marik! Let go!"

_**Briiing!**_

_**Briiing!**_

"Marik! Let go! I need to get to the phone!" Malik whined, half yelled, and tried to struggle out of Marik's grasp. Marik was still sleeping and he had many bad habits, such as clinging onto Malik and never letting go.

_**Briiing!**_

_**Briiing!**_

Malik sighed and smirked, then an idea had popped into his mind. He leaned over and whispered seductively into his yami's ear. "I'll give you a special treat tonight if you let go of me. And it'll be a _very_ nice treat."

_**Briiing!**_

_**Briiing!**_

That did the trick. Marik sat up right away and grabbed his hikari's wrist, dragging both of them downstairs to where the phone is. When they had got down, instead of Malik, Marik answered the phone. "What do you want?" He said in annoyance, while Malik had finally gotten out of the his grasp.

_"I'm sorry. Did I call at the wrong time?" _The voice asked nervously.

"Yes, you did call at a wrong time. Now what is so impor-". But before Marik could say anything else, Malik grabbed the phone out of his yami's hand and spoke instead.

"Hey, sorry if Marik was being rude. May I ask who this is?" Malik asked politely.

_"It's ok. And this is Yugi."_

"Hi Yugi! How come you called?"

_"Well, I was wondering if you and Marik would like to come to the amusement park with Atemu, me, and some others."_

"Sure! What time?"

_"Noon. Come over when you're done alright?"_

"Alright. Bye."

_"Bye!"_

After hanging up, Malik turned to his yami and smiled happily. "We're invited to go to the amusement park with Atemu, Yugi, and some other people." And pulled his yami upstairs, back to their room by the arm. "Now come on. We need to take a shower, and other stuff."

(**The Kaiba Mansion. Time: 8:20**)

_**Briiing!**_

**_Briii-!_** Before the phone could finish it's ringing, someone pick up the phone.

"Hello? Mokuba speaking."

_"Hi Mokuba. I called to ask if you would like to come to the amusement park with Atemu, me, and some other people."_

"Hm. Let me ask Seto first. Hang on for a minute."

_"Alright."_

Mokuba set the phone down and walked into a very large living room. He spotted Seto immediatley, since he was just sitting on the couch and watching the television. Seto didn't have much paperwork or any work what-so-ever today, which was odd.

The black haired boy walked over to the couch and stood right in front of his brother, so that it blocked his view of the television screen. Which got his attention right away, of course. "Is there anything you need Mokuba?" Seto asked, but in a nicer voice. He usually had on an icy tone, but Mokuba and Yugi were the only ones who had seen and heard him be nice.

"Well, Yugi-san asked if we would like to go to the amusement park with him and some others." Mokuba replied, and worried that Seto would say no.

"Why not. And ask him what time we should be at his house."

"Thank you Onii-chan(2)!" And with that, he bounded down the hallway back to the phone to so he could tell Yugi the good news.

(**Back on the phone**)

"Yugi, you still there?" Mokuba asked, when he got back on the phone again.

_"Yeah. So what did Seto say?"_

"He said, yes. And he asks what time we should be there."

_"Come over at noon. Everyone should be at my house by that time."_

"K, bye."

_"Bye."_

After hanging up, Mokuba went back to the living room and told Seto all the info.

(**Jounouchi's Apartment. Time: 8:40**)

_**Briiing!**_

_**Briiing!**_

_**Brii-! **_

But before the ringing could go any further, Jounouchi picked up the phone and answered it. "'Ello? Jounouchi speaking."

_"Hi Jou. It's me, Yugi."_

"Hi Yug'. 'Sup?"

_"Nothing really, just wondering if you'd like to come to the amusement park with me and some others."_

"Great. What time?"

_"Noon to be exact. Is that okay?"_

"Sure, no prob'. So, see you later. Gotta get outta ma pjs and stuff."

_"Ok, see ya."_

With a 'click' they both hung up at the same time and the blonde haired boy went to get ready.

(**Back to the Kame Game Shop. Time: 8:50**)

"Atemuuu...my jaws hurt. Could you call Anzu for me?" Yugi pleaded his yami, Atemu, and whimpered. He had been calling people for the past fifty minutes, and his jaws were starting to hurt. And if he talked any further, probably mght not be able to speak for the rest of the week.

"Okay. But are you sure about inviting her?" Atemu asked the shorter version of himself, he had always hated that girl. He was sure that Yugi hated her too, because of that one time they were talking about who was their true friends, Yugi said he didn't really think she was a very good one.

"Yes, I'm sure." _'It's because I have something planned there, to make sure she dissapears from this place forever.' _The short teen thought evilly(3). Of course, Atemu didn't hear it since he closed their mind link for the day.

"If you say so." Then after that, Yami went to call and invite Anzu to the amusement park.

* * *

(1) Bakura and Ryou sleep together in the same bedroom.

(2) Is that how you spell big brother in japenese?

(3) See? What did I tell you? There is a bit of oocness in this fic. So watch out.

Me: THIS IS IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! --- Now that I have gotten your attention, I need to tell you something. I will not be typing the scene of Atemu calling Anzu because I hate her. And plus it's not worth it.


	2. The Arrival!

**Me: **I'm sorry for making you guys wait for soooooo long! I'm busy and I can only get on the net for like one or two hours. Unless, it's the weekends! Plus, this is not my best works, but please bare with me. It's very hard for me to concentrate when I am always having headaches by staring at the laptop too much. I promise I will make a better fic, cuz I'm working on another one right now! **PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my beta/proofreader/friend, maiyuka! Thank you maiyuka!

**Warning: **Anzu's death(maybe, might be in next chapter. If there is going to be one that is), yaoi, shounen-ai, some other stuff, maybe some swearing.

**Pairings:** Ok, I'm going to start making pairings. First off it's either going to be **SetoxYugi** or **AtemuxYugi.** I'm not going to do **SetoxJou** cuz I'm not really into that pairing right now. **_PLEASE TELL ME IN THE REVIEW!_**

**Summary:** Yugi invites almost everybody in the gang to the amusement park. While there, Anzu mysteriously(kind of mysteriously) dies, and yaoi pairings are going to appear. No hets. (I'm practically obsessed with yaoi...)

_'thinking'_

"Talking"

(Author's Notes)

**Disclaimer: **I do no own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters.

**Rated:** Rated T, for stuff. Too lazy to type any further...

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**HappyDevil: **Well, you'll see in this chapter!

**Sarah Costa: **Yeah, I hope so too. MUAHAHAHAHAHA! .

**gamergirl8901: **Yeah...me neither! woot!

**maiyuka: **So, onii-chan means older sis? Oops, oh well.

**SerenityMeowth: **Um, you like Anzu? And the friendship speeches, are one of the reason why I HATE her. Anyhow, I'm glad you enjoyed that chappy.

**ani-chan24: **Thanks for the cookie! munches on cookie while typing the next chappy of The amusement Park. I'm not sure if I'm doing the Yami/Hikari pairings. But I might.

**Me: **Thank you guys for all the reviews you guys! WOOT!

(**Decided to skip where they all arrived to Yugi and Atemu's house. It's not very important**)

"Here we are guys! The newest amusement park around!" Yugi yelled back to them and jumped, pointing at the vast sign that said 'The Amusement Park'(XP).

"Um...doesn't the name sound a little plain? I mean...'The amusement Park'? Can't they do better than that?" Mokuba asked, tugging on Yugi's sleeve.

"I don't know, but it's supposed to be a great place to have fun and relax. Or so I've heard. Come on guys, let's give it a try!" Yugi answered and gestured everyone to go inside with their tickets that he gave them on their way here.

When everyone was inside and settled, Yugi remembered that he had to do something before he could have fun at the amuement park. "Hey, Atemu? I'm going to take Anzu somewhere, I promise I'll be right back, k?" He told his yami.

"Alright. Just don't take too long or I'll worry." Atemu replied, patting the top of his hikari's head. Yugi nodded and hugged Atemu before running over to Anzu to talk to her.

* * *

"Anzu? Could I please talk to you?" Yugi asked the brunette, and gestured her to come over.

"Sure. What is it?" The girl asked, the kindness in her voice was fake. She never liked Yugi, but didn't want it to show since she still needed the shorty so she could get to Atemu.

"I want to show you this really cool thing I found, come here!" The short, tri-colored hair teen exclaimed and pulled her towards a light blue door. He opened it and slowly peeked inside to see some lions sleeping peacefully, still awaiting for their food.

Yugi told her to come closer, and she did. Anzu peeked in the room and saw the lions, she was about to shriek in fright, but then she felt small hands push her in. The tri-colored hair teen locked the door and smiled happily, as he heard fists slam against the door.

"Well, that takes care of that. I have to get back to the gang." The short, amethyst eyes boy said to himself before skipping over to his friends.

* * *

Atemu looked at his hikari confusedly of why he was so happy all of a sudden. "Welcome back, aibou. Where is Anzu?"

"Um...she didn't feel well so she decided to go home?" The hikari said hesitantly, yet filled with innocence. _'Actually. I pushed her into a room filled with lions to eat her alive.'_

The former pharoah smirked in amusement and surprise. Yugi had forgotten to close their mind link, so he had heard his thoughts about the truth. "Yugi, you forgot to close your mind link. So I know what you did to her." He whispered into his hikari's ear, while hugging him from behind. It seemed as if he didn't care whether that girl was here or not.

Yugi blushed and had a confused look on his face. "So, you don't care?"

"Of course I don't. She was always clinging onto me as if I was her boyfriend. And I like someone else."

The amethyst eye colored teen frowned and was at the verge of crying. If Atemu liked someone else then he probably had no chance with him.(Atemu has not told Yugi his feelings towards him, and vice versa). "Oh, that's nice. Um, Atemu, I'll be rigt back. I need to go to the restroom." Yugi whispered so the other wouldn't hear his sad voice, and ran off towards the bathroom without waiting for a reply.

Atemu looked hurt and confused, while questions ran through his head. _'Why did he run away all of a sudden? Did I say something wrong?'_

* * *

After a while of running, Yugi had slowed down and started to walk again. Tears had attempted to fall, but he blinked and shook them away. When he continued to walk, he suddenly bumped into someone or something and fell down on his butt. The tri-colored hair teen looked up to see Seto Kaibe standing in front of him. "Wha-what are you d-doing, walking around?" Yugi asked the brunette, trying to get up in the process.

"I'd ask you the same, but I guess I could answer why I'm walking around by myself. I wanted to get away from that blonde mutt. Plus, Mokuba ran off for a few minutes to get some candy. Which he calls healthy." Seto said, and snorted at the last sentence.

Yugi giggled and cover his mouth slightly with his fist. "Well, I'm not walking with anybody is because I want to be alone and try to get away from a certain someone." The tri-colored hair teen replied, his mood changing completely.

"And who might that be?"

"Why would you care?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You haven't cared in the beginning, so why would you start now?"

"People change over time."

At first, Yugi didn't say anything, but just sighed as he looked at where they were. (Standing still in a moving croud). "Do you think we could go somewhere more, private and less crouded? I don't really feel comfortable out here."

Seto didn't say anything for a moment, but nodded and said a brief, 'fine'. Then the brunette gently grabbed Yugi's arm and led him someplace unknown to him.

* * *

Atemu had gotten out of his confused state and started to go and look for his hikari. He had been gone for a long time and the former pharoah also began to worry. So he went to the restroom to see if Yugi was there.

When Atemu arrived he wasn't there and he started to worry even more. He went looking around for his aibou until he heard some conversational noises behind a black door that had a sign that said: **EMPLOYEES ONLY!** The more mature looking tri-colored hair teen pressed his ear against the door and listened intently. He didn't really want to eavesdrop on these people, but for some reason his mind, and maybe soul, told him to.

* * *

Seto had brought Yugi to a room that looked similiar to a small living room. The door that led to this place had the sign **EMPLOYEES ONLY!**, which made the innoccent hikari confused(Again). "Um, Seto? Don't you see that the door says 'Employees only'?"

"Don't worry, no one shall be coming in here for a couple hours." The brunette replied, sitting down on a couch and patting on a spot next to him.

"How do you know that?" Yugi asked, sitting down at the spot that was gestured to him.

"I have my ways. Anyway, shall we continue to the conversation?"

"Um, yeah. But I forgot where we left off."

Seto sighed and shook his head. "We left off where I was telling you people change over time. And you having to answer my question: Who is the certain someone you're trying to get away from?"

The tri-colored teen hesitated before talking. "It's Atemu. I'm trying to get away from him."

* * *

_'The voices sound awfully like Seto and Yugi.'_ Atemu thought with curiousity, but shurgged it off and was about to leave when he heard the voice that sounded like Yugi say, 'It's Atemu. I'm trying to get away from him.'

His curiousity grew and hurt also grew inside him. That voice probably _was_ Yugi, but he decided to stay for a bit lobger before he would jump to conclusions.

_"Why?"_ The person with Seto's voice asked.

_"Because, when I asked him 'you don't like Anzu?', he said he liked someone else. And I knew it couldn't be me. So I told him I'll be back because I needed to go to the restoom."_

The former pharoah knew that the voices were Seto and Yugi's for sure. But he never knew Seto was such a good listener and stuff.

_"So, you like that damned pharoah, eh? Maybe I could change your mind."_

* * *

**Me:** Well, that's the second chapter! I know it kind of succy, but I tried to finish it as soon as I could and rushed. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Me:** Well, um. Hi. I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! My laptop is kind of broken and I can't write stories! And right now I'm using a friends computer to write this and this might be the last time I ever write on MAYBE! I'm not sure, but if I EVEr get a new laptop that has internet on it and posting fics is going to be the first thing on my list!

**Special Thanks:** To maiyuka my proofreader! Thank you maiyuka!

**Pairings:** It's gonna be a AtemuxYugi since most people said they wanted it. I was intending to make it a SetxYugi...kinda. I like both of those pairings. They're both cute...unless they is a lemon scene. Then it's yummy! ; Eheheheheh...

**Warnings:** Same thing as before except Anzu is already dead.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Review Replies:**

**HappyDevil:** Yeah, they are cute together.

**SarahCosta:** Yes! Anzu HAS been eaten by lions! Go LIONS! WOOT! But I'm not going to make Atemu kill Seto...I like Seto. sniffle.

**maiyuka:** No, I don't like oc's. Unless there are two oc's and they are both guys. :Evil cackle:. And they are a couple. :grins:. But I can also make a male and female oc, but they are a couple. But how **Rose Mistress** does her fics it's really good. I like her fics. They're pretty good, some of them anyhow. But you guys should try her fics.

**Goddess Chloe:** Yeah, it's gonna be an AtemuxYugi. (Or YamixYugi)

**darkmistressofyaoi:** I'd really like to do a SetoxYugi, but more poeple voted for AtemuxYugi. You know what, if I still have time left or whatever. Since I'm using my friend's computer, I'll make a SetoxYugi one-shot just fer you. How 'bout that? I also like SetoxYugi. If you are still into SetoxYugi right now. I'm not saying I don't like AtemuxYugi, but I also like SetoxYugi. Just like you.

**Me:** Well, here we go. I hope you guys like this chappy. And this might be the last chap for this fic too!

Atemu's eyes widened. _'What!'_ He couldn't believe his ears. Did Seto just say he'd like to be Yugi's boyfriend? His eyes narrowed in anger and he let his fists clench and unclench. He wasn't going to let Seto have _his_ Yugi. Yes, Yugi was his and no one else is able to have him.

"W-what? What are y-you t-talking about?" Yugi asked, eyes widening and whole body shaking.

"I'm saying...that I want you Yugi. I want you to be _mine_." Seto replied as he cupped Yugi's chin and almost kissed him before the door slammed open and Atemu was standing right in front of the doorway. "Shit!" He silently cursed, standing up and glaring at Atemu angrily. "What do you want?"

He didn't reply, but just walked over to Yugi and hugged him possessively. He buried his face into the crook of his neck and looked up again, looking Seto straight in the eye.

Seto growled and folded his hands in front of his chest. He knew he couldn't win Yugi because the conversation obviously was about Yugi being afraid of being rejected by Atemu. Finally he sighed and let his hands fall to his sides before walking out of the room and closing the door.

Yugi was quite confused about the scene that had just happened before him. He thought that Atemu and Seto both hated him. Atemu had said he liked someone else and Seto always acted cold towards him. He shook his hand and politely pushed his dark half arms away then sitting so that he faced him. "A...Atemu? Did you hear our conversation?" Asked Yugi, fiddling with the hem of his shirt and tears slowly forming on the side of his eyes.

There was silence for some time before Atemu spoke to answer his question. "Yes...I did." Once again there was nothing, but silence. "Everything you said to Seto; were they true?"

This time it was the lighter half's turn to not answer for a moment. "Um, yes." There was another slight pause as tears flowed freely and he broke down into sobs. "I-I'm so sorry, Atemu! Y-you must b-be disgusted. I-I-I-."**(1)** Before he could utter another word he felt Atemu's lips claim his own and after a few minutes he pulled away and smiled.

"Why would you think I'd be disgusted?" Atemu asked, hugging Yugi again and gave a quick peck on the cheek. "You know, when I said I liked someone else I meant you, but I didn't say your name because I thought of being rejected." He said the last word in a quiet tone.

If there was a contest on who is the happiest person on earth, Yugi would win. He knew those words Atemu had just said meant that he also liked, or maybe even loved, him back. He laughed, not a I'm-laughing at you one, but the happy one. He couldn't believe it. This scene right here, right in front of him, was like a dream come true. All Atemu could do was stare at him in confusion and wait for an answer. "I'm sorry, Atemu. I...I'm just so happy. I've always dreamed of you saying that to me, but just a little differently. You don't know how happy I am." Yugi answered, wrapping his arms around his dark half's neck and burying his face in

Atemu didn't answer, but just looked down at Yugi and smiled. His lighter half was so adorable sometimes and that it was impossible not to. "Alright, alright. Now let's get back to the gang. They might be worried." He said, before kissing the smaller version of himself fully on the lips and making them both stand up.

"Okay."

"Hey, Yug'! Where've you guys been! We've been lookin' fer you two fer a long time!" Jounouchi practically screamed, when they both arrived.

"Calm down, calm down! We were...busy." Replied Yugi with a blush.

"Oooooooh! Yugi got a lil' lov-!" Before he could finish his sentence the smaller tri-colored hair boy clamped his hand over his mouth.

"We did not do such a thing! We were talking F.Y.I!"

"Riiiiiight. Anyway, Seto wants to go back to his mansion because Mokuba had way too much sugar and well yeah. Anzu...Well we don't know where she went. Bakura, Ryou, Marik, and Malik went back to their houses for some unknown reason. And I want to go home because everyone else is. What about you guys?"

"I think we will go home as well." This time Atemu replied.

"Okay. See ya later. Bye." And with that final sentence from Jounouchi, everybody went their seperate ways.

**A/N:** I'm sorry. I'm have a writers block and could only come up with this ending. I promise you guys, if I have time, I'll write a one-shot with a lemon scene with AtemuxYugi. Or try to at least. And I'm so sorry it's so short::Goes into a corner and cries:


	4. Chapter 4: Lemon

**Me:** This is going to be alternative ending #1. I think it is...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did Anzu wouldn't be in it and it'd be yaoi.

**Review Replies:**

**Sarah Costa:** Thanks! Maiyuka and I loved the cookies.

**ani-chan24:** I'm glad some people actually like SetoxYugi and AtemuxYugi. I think you're the second one. And don't worry, I babble all the time. And it was kind of hardfor me to make a AtemuxYugi when I also like SetoxYugi. I feel bad for Seto. :sniffle: Oh well, but this alternative will have a lemon scene with AtemuxYugi. The next one will end with SetoxYugi instead. Tell me if you want a lemon with SetoxYugi. I'll gladly make one for it if you think the lemon scene for this is good and want another one. Or if you want a lemon on that couple...ooookaaay! Now I'm babbling...so let's just start the fic!

**Me:** This is my first lemon scene so be nice...please:runs into a corner and hides:

After they had gotten home, Yugi decided to take a shower. It was a tiring day with all the events that happened. He stripped himself of all the clothes he had on and stepped into the running shower. A few minutes went by and Atemu got bored. He was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels on the television when an idea suddenly popped into his mind. He grinned and was about to get up when a voice inside his head say, _'No! Don't do it.'_ The ex-pharoah frowned reconsidering the thought. Then another voice in his head interrupted. _'Come on, you know you want to. So why deny the fact?' _That voice had a point. He got up again, ignoring the protests that were trying to get to him.

He walked into the bathroom, where his light took a shower, and smiled. The younger tri-colored hair teen was singing, a bit off tone, but it was better than really off tone singing. He shook his head and slipped off his clothes before silently stepping into the shower.**(1)** He walked up behind Yugi and hugged him. This startled the small light at first and he jumped up slightly, but he figured who it was and calmed down. "W-what are you doing?" He asked in a surprised tone.

"Nothing, I just wanted to spend time with you." Atemu simply replied before gently nipping on his collar bone. He heard a soft moan escape from the light's lips. Then he let his index finger and thumb caress his erect nipple.

"Ahhhh...Stop teasing me." Yugi panted, half-whined, impatiently.

"Shhh! Be a bit more patient. I'll get to the better part soon." He replied, whispering into the small teen's ear. And when he said, "I'll get to the better part soon", he meant it. The ex-pharaoh turned Yugi around and pushed him against the wall so that his back was against it. He examined his light's body. His face was flushed and his body was slightly red from the warm water that was still running. He licked his lips and walked up to the flushed teen and pulled him up and made him wrap his legs around his waist.

Yugi gripped Atemu's shoulder so he could stay balanced and not fall off. Then all of a sudden he felt two fingers inside of him. He winced as he felt a slight bit of pain ensue, but it all subside after a few moments. The fingers were stretching his virgin hole. He felt two more fingers being added and soon he felt Atemu do a scissoring motion.

Atemu continued to search, but it was soon over when he heard Yugi cried out his name and his hips bucked. He hit that sweet spot over and over again, loving the sweet melodic sound of his lover's voice, begging and crying for more. For what felt like an eternity, he pulled his fingers out, ignoring the other's protests. "Yugi, do you want to continue? I mean we can stop here if you're not ready."

Not being able to speak because of the need of catching his breath, the tri-colored hair teen shook his head. After receiving his answer Atemu thrust into his lover and a loud moan came right after. He waited a few minutes so Yugi could get used to it and continued to thrust in carefully.**(2)** He growled as he felt the muscles clamp onto his cock. The pleasure was overwhleming and he could barely hold back from slamming into that small body of his. Atemu thrusted harder and faster, loving the sound of his lover screaming his name and begging for more as he continuesly hitting his prostate.. "A-Atemu...Uuuhhhh...H...Nnnnn...Harder!" Yugi begged.

The ex-pharoah obliged and thrusted harder and faster until he was practically slamming into the teen. After a few more thrusts, Yugi cried out and came. And not even moments after Atemu did as well. Both of them stood there, -except for Yugi, he still had his legs wrapped around Atemu's waist-, panting and sweating. But it was a good thing the water was washing it all away.

Atemu saw Yugi sigh happily and bury his face in the crook of his neck and all he could do was smile.

**Me:** I think that was enough for me. I keep getting distactions and it took me a while to write this. I wonder if this is even aloud on Oh well, I'll have to find out. And I guess I won't be writing an alternative ending two. :sigh: Too bad though, I was gonna make it a SetoxYugi. :sniffle:'(


End file.
